Super Smash Shipping
by rockflavouredicecream
Summary: Do you have a couple in mind that you want to see together in a one-shot? Leave a review if you do. It's real simple. You request a ship and I go down with it in a one-shot. 1-3 per whenever. Ratings are from K-T. Yaoi? Yuri? Sure! I'll even ship your OC. No lemons, limes or any other kind of citrus fruit. Genre? Well, of course it's all romance, you silly goose! (REQUESTS CLOSED)


**OMG ROY IS BACK GUUUUUYS AND HE BROUGHT LUCAS AND RYU WITH HIM.**

 **URGHPIARDHG!**

 ***ahem***

 **Hello everyone, I'm not dead. Just finished a semester at University and looking into getting a part-time job for the summer. But since I'm not at campus anymore, I'm at home. And when I'm home, that's when I'll be publishing more things.**

 **For those of you who are reading Noo(b), I apologize if I haven't been keeping up with it. I never had the time to work on it, and I've been debating whether or not I should rewrite it. I don't think I will be, because that was a lot of work I had put into it. But if I do, I'll be sure to finish Act One before editing the entire thing.**

 **Though, most of you are not here for the news about Noo(b) and want to see what this whole thing about a Viridi x Link fic is about. Well, Smash had been out and about for a while now, and I must say that I'm am absolutely shocked about how little Viridi x Link ship fics there are on the site. Now, I don't ship it like FedEx myself, but I'm starting off a new project called 'Super Smash Shipping' where I get requests to do one shots by week. I thought I'd kick it off with a Smash ship that was sort of official, and just to get that out of the way so that I could get in some requests for what people want to see.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo and you know I don't. _Or do you...?_**

* * *

 ** _Hairless, and yet, a Heart-Throb of a Monkey_**

 _Rating: K+_

 _Pairing: Link x Viridi (one-sided), Link x ?_

 _Warning: One-sided romance, OOC Viridi, Drabbleish_

 _Genre: Romance (duh) and Hurt/Comfort_

 _Words: 1881_

 _~Enjoy~_

* * *

 _That moment that she laid eyes on the hero of time was the moment when Viridi had felt her weakest, as her strong heart tremble in the face that charms her most. Unable to speak of this with anyone else but her thoughts, she best expresses her feelings in a little memo. Here is a little insight on her experience with her love for him and heartbreak as he found another..._

* * *

Stupid Pit. Stupid Palutena. Stupid… _Stud Muffin_!

It was only then when I first laid my eyes on you, I couldn't ever rest again them again. Damn you and your perfect structure, flawless cheekbones and… I can't seem to find anything wrong with you! You're just so perfect, I could just… JUST…

ARRRRGGGGH!

…

It all started when Pit just HAD to contact us up at Skyworld, he just HAD to face off against YOU. And YOU just had to look so aesthetic. So, when Pit just HAD to bug Palutena and myself for an evaluation, I just HAD to speak my mind!

I wish I hadn't.

" _Those cheekbones could seriously cut glass!_ "

What was I thinking!? I wouldn't have said anything if I knew that Pit, being the jealous little cry-baby that he is, would pester me about it!

'So, what's so special about him? He's for totes ripping my style!'

'You know, for a hairless monkey, I can tell that he's got you swooning.'

'What's with those cheekbones?'

Enough with those glorious cheekbones of yours! No matter how many times I try to get you out of my mind, you keep crawling your way in because Pit insists on training with you all the time, just in hopes that one day, he'll be able to win against you in a battle. Seriously? I thought that Dark Pit played the 'Rival' part pretty well, but it would be just as satisfying to see _you_ kick Pit's behind as it would to see Dark Pit do it.

There I go again.

I'm talking about you, _Link_.

 _Sigh_.

Ever since the moment I laid my eyes on you, was the moment I'd secretly jump into your individual dimension when no one is looking and plant Hearts in weeds because in the end, I'm always _rooting_ for all of you and your thousands of descendants throughout time.

Heh, do you get it? _Weeds_? _**Rooting**_?

...

Whatever. It's not like you can hear me anyway. This entire monologue is running in my head like a broken record of sad songs, knowing that it's going to be impossible to have you to myself. Not only do you have a line-up of beautiful, _mature_ candidates after your tail, but I can already see that another had caught it first: no matter whether or not you try to hide it from the world…

One night, probably two weeks after that battle, Palutena had invited me to come visit the 'Smash Mansion' in order to… 'get to know you better'. I couldn't refuse the offer, even though I've known that I shouldn't have come. There was a gut feeling at the time that screamed "No! Don't do it!"

But I didn't know any better then, that actually meeting you would have me fall even madder in love with you.

Palutena had escorted me into the Smash Dimension to have dinner one night with the entire Roster in the 'Smash Mansion' (That's a really dumb name to call an estate, by the way)

I couldn't care less for half of the residents there, sure, but at the time, I averted my gaze and pretended to care about everyone else but you… Well, I tried my best anyway. I don't consider myself easy to get along with, in all honesty. But what differs me from the rest is exactly that: I say what I see, and I guess people have problems with that.

 _Go figure._

As well as trying my best to avoid you in general, I couldn't pry my gaze. You're addictive to look at and that's entirely your fault, you stupid, _clueless_ monkey! Upon observation that night, I noticed how quiet you are when you aren't shouting gibberish (or is that how Hylians speak? I will never know). You're so quiet and gentle with others, and might I say a very, very good listener. You sat there able to stay awake throughout that story that Ike was telling you about something I could care less about. I don't know what exactly you were thinking, but I saw you smile despite anything you could have been thinking when we all heard that stupid mercenary go on and on about mundane things. But I couldn't help but envy him, since you could listen to him when _I_ am the one who needs to get a lot of things on my chest!

That night, I had grown more and more curious about you, and wondered what it would be like to really meet you. I was disappointed that Palutena didn't find the time to properly introduce us, but if I told anyone how I feel, I'd be the laughing stock of Skyworld. I'd never hear the end of it from Phosphora especially, when it's already bad enough with Palutena.

I made a cover from Pit by saying that the Altean Hero-King, Marth was handsome, but he's not exactly anything compared to you. Thankfully he bought it, but not Palutena. Instead, she insisted that I would continue to come and see you. And of course, how could I resist?

About 2 weeks that morning was when Palutena had invited me again for dinner that same night, and about the same 2 weeks that night was the first time ever that you had noticed me. And immediately, I saw the most beautiful smile spread from cheek to cheek upon our first greeting: those peerless pearly whites, those stunning cool, blue eyes shining. I can picture it in my head like it was just yesterday, and yet for an immortal, Link, you were going to be the death of me. In the center of your gaze, I could feel my entire being melt.

At the time, I didn't know how to respond to it, because you had me speechless. You had proceeded to walk past me and go in your own path, and that's when everything went into motion: I didn't realize how I stood center in the hallway with many other fighters walking along the side trying to get around me, and all in the same time gawking at me. _Dammit_! I had never even been so red in the face in my entire life… well I have, more so when I'm angry with the human race than being flattered by your presence. Nevertheless, I thought at the time you had noticed me like that, which spawned up so many other questions:

 _Does this normally happen with every other girl that you talk to?_

 _You're only smiling at me like that to mock me, aren't you!_

 _Oh no! What if he heard my conversation between Pit and Palutena during that one battle!?_

It was that same night when I decided to play a little colder towards you, listening to every message in my head and believing them to be true, despite not even having the courage to ask you myself. Even then, I still really liked you—and still do right now while I'm writing all of this down, but at the time I had to hide everything as best that I could so no one would get suspicious.

Though, acting cold to you didn't stop me from coming to see you, and it certainly didn't stop you from trying to see me.

Every time that I would come to visit the Mansion, it was you and many others who tried their best to break me out of my shell… but I could never bring myself to help you with that. You see, as much as I like you to this day, I could never bring myself to open up to you. More than I like you, I loved to hate your ignorant species even more. There were too much of them swarming around you like flies and I just had to get away from it, which is where I went wrong…

All this time, I played hard to get for you. I lived for the thrill of you chasing me around with open arms, and as for myself, I would continue to sling cold mud in your face: evading you, glaring at you, and even going as far as insulting you because in my heart, I saw that there was no hope for _us_. I, a Goddess in Skyworld, Kid Icarus. You, the Hero of Time in Hyrule, Legend Zelda. I thought there was no hope when there could have been, because the _you_ I see right now isn't in that Universe, is it? This is _our_ Universe, which is Super Smash Brothers. Super Smash Brothers is yours, mine and theirs as a hub where everything Nintendo unites, like some weird cross-over fanfiction.

Though I say this to you now, I will never get my chance. A few months later I see you and _her_. You embrace her with your calloused fingers running through her blue trestles, her head listening to your heartbeat through your chest as you both swayed to smooth jazz in the lobby.

You and Lucina are an item, and it's all my fault.

Here I was, standing there and staring at you with a broken heart. I realize that it was possible for you and I to become us given of the universe that we share, but it was in that very moment when I have realized everything that I have done wrong that had got me the most, because everything was in my power to make change of fate. I could have called you 'mine', if I wasn't being afraid of my own shadow.

In the end, I write this sad sob story for you to never see, because there is no hiding the fact that I'm scared of what you might think of me after reading it. It's too late anyway, because I've given you more than enough time to just get comfortable with her, since it's been about a week since I caught the both of you dancing in the lobby. You haven't said anything, like you normally don't. And neither has she. But, everyone else in the mansion is talking about it _for_ you. I hear the whispers of your 'undiscovered' romance from a variety of fighter's gossip.

One last thing I must admit before signing off from this monologue: I hope she makes you happy for the rest of your life, and I think that someday, in another life that you're going to live eventually; being the hero of time, we can be together, _mortal_. You will come by again, and I will be waiting for you for however long it takes you to reincarnate.

I will not make the same mistake twice.

* * *

 **I can't tell if Viridi is a Tsundere or a Yandere in this fanfic...**

 **...**

 **Well there you have it: something under 10,000 words that I had written in an afternoon. How did I do it? I dunno. I was just browsing through the archive and wanted to see if there was a single fic about Viridi and Link. But there wasn't, so I wanted to start a trend.**

 **So if you're interested about seeing a one-shot fanfiction about your OTP, leave it in the review, as well as your thoughts about the most recent chapter. Do you ship Viridi and Link? Why do you? And if you don't, why don't you?**

 **Is it because you don't support pedophilia? Because I don't either.**

 **Is that why no one wrote anything about these two?**

 **So many questions!**

 **Anywho, I apologize if Viridi was OOC. If you want to send death threats carved in carcasses to me via mail, I'd think you're a little too late for that, because it's already been done.**

 **...**

 **The rules of Super Smash Shipping is simple. I get a request from you, and I make a simple one-shot about it. No lemons. No problems. Now I can't get to everyone's request at once, so don't get upset if I didn't do yours. If I didn't do yours one week, there will always be another week if you spam the review box.**

 **Let me know who you want to see shipped. Who do you want to see shipped?**

 **I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Let me know what you thought of this ship and tell me another one that you want to see happen.**

 **See you next time :)**


End file.
